<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slayer, the Hunter and the Lost Heart by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401176">The Slayer, the Hunter and the Lost Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Other, Resurrection, Supernatural - Freeform, Tara Maclay Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Buffy, Willow, Dean and Sam help an old friend and a lost soul find her way back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg/Tara Maclay, dean winchester and sam winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Slayer, the Hunter and the Lost Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea I got from Supernatural 15x06 and not really in the mood to do the whole "How Buffy and the Scooby Gang met the Winchesters" again, so let's just say that Dean and Sam had met the Scoobies before the same way like in one of my other Buffy/Supernatural crossovers. Takes place timeline-wise post BTVS-Season 7 and Angel Season 5 and also in 15x06 but some things are going to be a little different here and Willow and Kennedy are broken up, since (say it with me, people), SCREW KENNEDY!</p><p>And fun fact, Amber Benson did appear as a good vampire named Lenore in Supernatural in Seasons 2 and 6 but not really in the mood to do doppelganger jokes here, so I'm ignoring that.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Supernatural.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow Rosenberg was in her apartment, reading books, when she felt a chill go down her spine and her breath freeze. She wondered if there was a ghost in her room as she looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?"</p><p>Willow frowned, confused, wondering if it was a ghost. But what would a ghost want with her?</p>
<hr/><p>Sam Winchester was in the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, reading news on his laptop and searching for anything supernatural worth investigating before he sensed something strange as he looked around.</p><p>"Dean?" Sam called out and looked around but found Dean sleeping off on his couch with his TV turned on and sighed.</p>
<hr/><p>Sam later went out, wearing a jacket and sweatpants, jogging in the park until he stopped as he sensed something strange again and in front of him something was warping into human shape but transparent, until it regained its form. And then, Sam was unable to believe his own eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Sam." Tara said.</p>
<hr/><p>"You were in Hell?" Buffy demanded as she and Willow met with Dean and Sam in the bunker and faced Tara, not believing their own eyes and ears.</p><p>"I don't believe that. You're one of the sweetest people ever and you would never make a deal with a demon. You're an innocent." Dean said.</p><p>"You can thank my family for what happened to me. After how you stood up to them for me, my father used black magic to bound my soul to Hell upon my death." Tara said and Dean, Sam, Buffy, Dawn and Willow clenched their fists as their blood boiled, feeling their nails bury deep into their skin until they would almost bleed. They were fully aware that the men in the Maclay family were bastards but this was a whole new level.</p><p>"Tara…" Buffy said, not sure what to say.</p><p>"She escaped, when L.A. went to Hell and the Senior Partners later reversed time to undo what had happened." Sam said and Buffy nodded. She really needed to beat some sense into Andrew for that stunt with Dana and the Immortal fiasco in Rome and have a more decent chat with Angel and Spike and beat some sense into them for challenging the Senior Partners.</p><p>"There was a rift in Hell and I ran, as far as I could. By the time Wolfram &amp; Hart undid the Hell, I was already gone. I've been trying to get you to see me for a while now. But it's not like there's something like 'Ghosts for Dummies' handbook." Tara explained as they all smiled before she gave them a pleading look. "Help me. Please. I can't go down there. And…" She turned to Dean and Sam. "You know angels. Maybe you could—"</p><p>"Tara, even if we wanted to help, once a soul goes to Hell, it can't go to Heaven just like that, even if it escapes Hell. It's not that simple. I'm sorry." Dean said.</p><p>Tara sighed, looking defeated, while Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Sam shot Dean looks.</p>
<hr/><p>"What is wrong with you?" Buffy demanded as she and Willow followed Dean.</p><p>"What, you want me to sugarcoat it?" Dean snapped before he sighed. "Look. It sucks, I know but… what else are we gonna do? Lock Tara in a soul catcher?"</p><p>"I'm not going to lock Tara in a ghost prison." Willow snapped.</p><p>"There may be another way." Sam suggested as he followed them. "Maybe we can go to Rowena's place, get something that might help. I've been meaning to go there anyways after she sacrificed herself to close the rupture to Hell."</p><p>"Fine. Do that." Dean said, not wanting to have anything to do with magic.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm sorry, Tara." Buffy said as Sam drove the Impala down the road.</p><p>"You're doing what you can for me, which is all I can ask you to do." Tara assured.</p><p>"Tara… I know that… Hell… is Hell… but if you need to talk—" Sam offered, speaking from his own experience.</p><p>"No." Tara said, obviously reliving the pain. "I'm not ready."</p><p>"Do you think the spell will work?" Sam asked.</p><p>"I sure hope so." Willow said. She herself was a powerful Wicca but Rowena was a whole new level.</p>
<hr/><p>They entered Rowena's former house as Sam noticed some symbols on the doorsill of the library.</p><p>"Stay back." Sam ordered as he gestured for Buffy and Willow to back off.</p><p>"Why?" Buffy asked.</p><p>"These wards… they're for uninvited guests and Rowena… she's not really a fan of yours and she always respected me." Sam said as they noticed a dead, bloodied corpse of a woman on the floor of the library.</p><p>"We'll wait here." Willow nodded, backing away as Sam entered with Tara.</p><p>"Who is that?" Tara asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Sam said as he knelt down and pulled a collar of the woman's shirt.</p><p>"She's part of Amy's cult." Tara said, recognizing the symbol and Buffy and Willow shivered.</p><p>"A witch." Sam realized as he looked around. "She tore this place apart."</p><p>"If Amy wanted something here, it can't be good. Sam, just get what we need and let's get out of here quickly." Buffy said.</p><p>Sam looked around the trashed room until he found a hidden room behind a bookcase, full of jars of various ingredients on shelves, crystals and other helpful things for magic as he looked into one of the journals, fascinated.</p><p>"Sam?" Tara asked.</p><p>"Rowena's spell work. All of it." Sam said, going through her other journals.</p><p>"You miss her?" Tara inquired, meeting the look in his eyes.</p><p>"I had to kill her. To save us. It was her idea. She sacrificed herself to save us. Save the world. It's like we're a punch line of a cosmic joke, right?" Sam said and Tara smiled.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Tara quipped as she tried to touch Sam's hand but just went through it before Sam widened his eyes as he read something that piqued his interest.</p><p>"No way." Sam said.</p>
<hr/><p>"Sam, what are you doing?" Buffy asked as they followed Sam outside.</p><p>"When Mom died again, Rowena tried to bring her back, but she needed a body, which we didn't have, but Rowena was working on a way around it, to make her spirit flesh." Sam explained.</p><p>"And she didn't use it?" Tara asked, confused.</p><p>"We found out that my Mom was already in Heaven and happy, so there wasn't really a point but…" Sam showed the notes to Willow.</p><p>"Maybe we can finish it together." Willow said, looking hopeful.</p><p>Buffy and Tara widened their eyes in realization. "Wait, are you saying that…"</p><p>"…we can bring you back, Tara." Sam said.</p><p>Suddenly, Tara disappeared in a smoke and Buffy and Willow were sent flying back, knocked out and Sam collapsed to the ground, coughing out blood and he looked up and glared upon meeting a brunette in green sweater and beige skirt.</p><p>"Amy…" Sam glared.</p>
<hr/><p>"You don't have to do this, you know? There are a lot of other things in the house. It's all yours but let me use the resurrection spell on Tara." Sam pleaded as one of Amy's witch apprentices had in her hand a voodoo doll of Sam, controlling him.</p><p>"This is good magic and one-hitter." Amy said as they forced Sam to go back into the house. "Why waste it on someone like her?"</p><p>Sam then noticed the dead witch on the floor.</p><p>"Family is important, Sam. You should understand that." Amy said.</p><p>"Please, let's just talk this—" Sam groaned, when the apprentice twisted the doll.</p><p>"Stop wasting our time or I'll crush every single bone in your body. Take everything we need." The apprentice growled.</p><p>Sam entered the repository and started collecting all the ingredients in the box as he was about to go out before he noticed Dean, Buffy and Willow approach, with Dean aiming his gun at Amy.</p><p>"Witch-killing bullets." Dean warned.</p><p>"I don't advocate killing humans but in your case, I just might make an exception." Buffy said.</p><p>"Guys, wait, she's—" Sam groaned, when the apprentice twisted the doll again, causing for him to fall down in pain.</p><p>"Let her go, or he dies." The witch said.</p><p>"Then I guess we're in a stand-off. It's 4-on-2." Buffy said.</p><p>"More like 4-on-3, plus magic." Amy smirked.</p><p>Next thing they all knew, another witch appeared as a ghost, sending Buffy, Willow and Dean flying across the hall and Sam used the opening to knock the voodoo doll of the apprentice's hand. Amy turned to Sam and started to say an incantation as there was a crunching noise, with Sam groaning and holding himself by his chest as she was crushing his intestines slowly.</p><p>The other witch/ghost turned her attention to Buffy, Willow and Dean but then, Tara showed up and smirked. "Get away from them." Tara sneered.</p><p>Next thing the ghost knew, she was knocked back as Tara did a gesture and winked at Buffy, Willow and Dean.</p><p>"About time you helped." Buffy quipped and Tara winked before she engaged in a magic fight with the ghost, throwing bolts of energy at each other and blocking them.</p><p>Dean picked his gun and shot the other witch in the chest as she slumped back, dead.</p><p>Amy gasped before glaring at them and was about to use her magic but it clashed with Willow's own magic as they tried to push each other back.</p><p>Sam rushed at Amy from behind and tackled her to the ground and she stared in shock. "How?"</p><p>"I've learned from the best." Sam said, pulling out some roots he had stolen from Rowena's storeroom and force-feeding them into Amy's mouth as she was forced to swallow them as Sam started to say an incantation. "<em>O ichor, igne putreficarum, ex sanguine flagrante, te invoco.</em>"</p><p>Amy let out muffled screams before bloody tears streamed from her eyes until she went limp and tilted her head, staring without seeing.</p><p>Tara was knocked down on the ground by the other ghost as Willow showed up.</p><p>"Willow! The body!" Tara cried out.</p><p>Willow turned to the corpse of the dead witch as her eyes blazed with fire and the corpse burst into flames and the ghost also burst into flames and vanished.</p>
<hr/><p>Back in the bunker, Willow had filled the tub with water and placed lighted candles at the edges of the tub and poured in a bagful of herbs as she turned to Tara.</p><p>"Do you think this is going to work?" Tara asked.</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Willow said.</p><p>Tara took a breath as she entered the tub and looked at Willow, who gave her a reassuring look. Tara submerged herself deep underwater as Willow pulled out a paper and started to recite the incantation.</p><p>"<em>Mortuum oritur. Rutum revertitur. Ex spiritu incarnatum est. Oriatur et educatur. Oriatur et educatur.</em>"</p><p>Tara opened her eyes and much to her surprise, she felt the water and emerged from the water, naked, her body formed now. Tara looked at her hands in shock before getting up from the tub as she and Willow smiled at each other, with Willow's eyes filling with tears and Tara held Willow by her cheek before pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p>"Thank you…" Tara said, both girls choking their sobs.</p>
<hr/><p>"I can't believe you're back…" Dawn sniffed, wiping her eyes as she and Buffy pulled away from Tara, their eyes wet.</p><p>"Welcome back, Tara." Sam said as he and Dean hugged her.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her home." Willow said, turning to Dean and Sam gratefully.</p><p>"Whatever happens, whatever you need, we're here for you." Dean said as he hugged them too.</p><p>"We're your family too, Tara." Buffy said as they pulled her in for a hug and Tara smiled happily, glad to be back with the people she loved and who loved her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like how Tara was brought back here. Man, it's infuriating and disappointing we never got to see Tara back in the Buffy comic books and Willow deserves much better than a brat like Kennedy. If anyone should get a happy ending, it's Willow/Tara, since they are my favorite pairing in Buffyverse.</p><p>Plus, I hope you also liked Amy getting what she deserved. She wasn't that bad at first but BTVS Seasons 6-7 and what happened later in the comic books and what she and Warren did to Willow, cost her all of my sympathies. I originally wanted to use Ethan Rayne as a villain but Amy has IMO more personal connection to the Scoobies than Ethan.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>